Away in an English Castle
by bucca2
Summary: Massie has bade farewell to the Pretty Committee, but the PC's story is far from over. Massie's destined to be with James, as foretold by Hermia, but another girl from KISS has got her eye on James, and so a battle rages, American Alpha vs. English Elite, a fight for the right to lip-kiss James. Back in Westchester, Alicia's got boy problems on her flawless hands.
1. England

**NOTE: Hey guys, I'm just bringing you a little piece of what I think Massie's life would be like in England, I'm sorry this can't be an overarching story and I wish I could bring you some of Alicia's "boy problems", but I'll post a little thing about that and can only stop this fanfiction, because Lisi ended the series with the PC barely holding together. Thanks for reading!**

The new Block (or rather, Bloke, according to William "Bloke") residence was a perfect shade of darker peachy tan, surrounded by a beautiful manicured green lawn and immaculately tended hedges. A new, shining white concrete driveway led up a gentle slope among hibernating azalea bushes and frozen-over marble birdbaths, their stems and bases Ancient Grecian Corinthian pedestals.

A group of haphazard cylindrical turrets in all sizes and widths crowded around a White House-shaped mansion, but not as strict and white-collar. Tall spires dominated the tops of some of the turrets, and the front entrance of it looked awfully like a tourist destination's tall, thin arches, perhaps an old residence of the Queen's. A single thin turret stood out from the sprawling layout of the main building, the perfect place for a princessy retreat. Massie was glad to see it was still connected to the main mansion-y complex.

It was an old English castle, refurbished especially for its new owners, the Blocks. Massie refused to think of the family as the unofficial Blokes yet. She was pretty sure Blokes was a word used by English pub-goers to describe each other, and Massie was _nawt_ a drunken old man. Massie shuddered at the sheer thought of it.

The sight of her new castle had driven every other thought out of Massie's mind as she gazed in awe at the trim beast in front of her. So elegant! So huh-_yuge_. So...Massie.

Of course, Massie gawked in the safety and privacy of the tinted windows of the black Jaguar that her family had ridden in along with some delicates, like some immediately-needed clothes while the unpacking was done and all of Massie's and Kendra's hair curlers, straighteners, dryers, and makeup bags, along with a business suit of William Bloke's that screamed _I'm American and haven't shopped in England yet!_

"Your father can be a Bloke if he wants," Kendra had secretly confided in her daughter. "Once a Block, forever a Block." Massie had completely and toe-dally _ah-greed_.

_Ehmagawd._ Massie realized something horrible as got out of the car, ready to make a move on the huge sprawling castle in front of her. _She didn't know anything about the shops in England!_ She didn't know if London took Platinum AmExes, she wasn't up-to-date on the hottest trends this season, and didn't know of any designers apart from Kate Spade, Victoria Beckham, Stella McCartney, and Vivienne Westwood! _Ehmagawd!_

Did London have WiFi? They must have, right? Did Castle Block have WiFi already installed? Did the AT&T lines stretch here from Westchester, too? Probably not. Was she on an English network now? She needed to message the PC, _stat_.

She pulled out her iPhone, and, with fingers flying over the digital keyboard, tapped out a message to Alicia:

Massie: Leesh! total fashion 911! need stores in London and designers STAT!

To Massie's absolute relief, the text went through after several teeth-grinding, frustratingly slow seconds. Alicia's reply came within the minute.

Alicia: Ehmagawd YES! Kate Spade, Victoria Beckham, Stella McCartney, and Vivienne Westwood! ehmagawd, ma-c, have u totally 4gotten those?

Massie: ehmagawd never, so that's NAWT helping! i need genuine english designers, not designers every american knows! I also need shops! shopping tips! English hot trends! come thru 4 me here, leesh!

Alicia: srry, can't help. ask dylan, maybe her mom knows something. or possibly kristen?

Massie: ehmagawd ty ty ty! kristen's been to Bristol (nawt the same thing as London, but still, englishness) and Merri-Lee's GAWT to know something about english couture! xx!

Massie smiled. Good old Alicia. It may only have been two days since she'd said goodbye to her beta at the front of the terminal at JFK, but it already felt like forever had passed. That morning in the Ritz, Massie had had to remind herself she wasn't in their Westchester mansion anymore, she was in the Ritz, the most exclusive hotel in probably nearly all of the world. It had been Massie's idea, Kendra had wanted The Stafford, William Grosvenor House, but it was a no-brainer: the Ritz was definitely the best hotel out of all three.

The night of the plane flight, all the Blocks' furniture and boxes of clothes, paintings, carefully wrapped vases and bed-sheets and summer clothes and shoes, jewelry, hats, belts, scarves, and socks, including Massie and Kendra's hosiery and pantyhose and dresses, and William's ties and suits were put into storage. The next day the family spent the day exploring London, as the castle, KISS, and William's workplace was outside of the general downtown area.

Then, everything in storage was loaded into a fleet of trucks and driven up to the Block castle. Now a steady stream of movers, that had come in their own van, were now taking the furniture in, while Kendra and William directed where the furniture was to go, consulting a layout of the castle, and discussing buying new furniture to fill the castle.

During the walkabout in London, Massie had seen the Self Service showroom, filled with graceful mannequins dressed in perfect English winter style. Unfortunately, it had been late at night and the showroom had closed..

Massie texted Dylan:

Massie: dyl dyl! i need ur and merri-lee's ah-mazing opinions! i need shopping advice 4 london! btw what's the rating on Self Service?

Dylan: self service? ice cream or dry cleaning?

Massie: Self Service, w/ the caps. fashion showroom-slash- designer distributor? i saw it in london, sadly it was closed and we were headed to the ritz in a hurry 4 curfew

Dylan: the Ritz? massie, stoppit! lemme ask merri-lee.

Massie sighed in relief. Merri-Lee could save Massie from this mess. Massie hated not knowing things, including how to shop in London and all the best shops and designers.

Massie: dont 4get how 2 shop and the best shops and designers

Dylan: kk. argh its hard to find merri-lee in this mess of cameras and cables. luckily they're not filming. i cld strangle some of these ppl.

Massie: haha

Dylan: fdksd

That jolted Massie a little. Did Dylan finally trip over a cable, a camera, a camera_man_, hitting random keys and Send on the way down? Massie quickly typed off a reply.

Massie: dyl, u ok?

Message by Dylan failed to send.

Massie groaned. This could _nawt_ be happening. Did the phone lines finally give out? Ehmagawd, _wifi_ would be a nice thing to have right about now!

"Massie, don't say that. Why not look around in the foyer of our new castle?" said Kendra.

Ehmagawd times two! She said it out _loud_? But after finally looking up, Massie saw the foyer.

A whole lot of the foyer.

Usually Massie deferred from showing that she was impressed, but there were no betas or LBRs to see, so the alpha's jaw dropped and a 'whoa' managed to escape.

The walls were painted a metallic gold, with little long mahogany end-tables and benches stacked up at regular intervals along each wall, a huge red runner going the length of the foyer. Tall columns stood against the walls, also at neat intervals, with huge majestic tapestries hanging in the gaps and five crystal chandeliers that lit the whole thing from above.

"Isn't it great?" William beamed. "Wait till you see the rest of it."

As all of the Blocks' worldly possessions were taken into the castle, William took Kendra, Massie, and Bean on a tour of a castle, which impressively had decent central air.

The rest of the "mansion" chunk of the main part of the castle was mainly made up of the parlor, the absolutely gargantuan dining room, and a big living room with a fireplace that would fit several of Bean's large doggy beds inside it. Not that Massie wanted to try.

A nearby turret housed the "servants' quarters", the kitchen, the laundry room, the cleaning closet and one of the trapdoors down into the cellar/ basement. It really was a decent-sized and in no way not-glamorous turret, and Massie would have envied Inez and the maids and things if it weren't for the fact that it was an entirely servant-occupied turret, which took off a_lot_ of the shine.

The next turrets were guest bedrooms, impressive but boring, and the family's personal half of the castle: family bedrooms (all of them masters with their own spacious walk-in closets, and big bathrooms), the sitting rooms, a nursery (god forbid that room should be used, Massie thought), a spare storage room full of shelves, and the corridor leading to _the turret_.

Immediately Massie knew it would be hers. First, it was open and airy, with its own little crystal chandelier. It had a separate little room for Bean's things, enough room for the Massiequin, the Beaniquin, Massie's queen-sized bed, her desk, nightstand, and the _perfect_ closet: almost like another bedroom, with plenty of shelves and space for clothes racks, and the best part: a big spin-around ring for hangers that Massie could push a button and rotate, with one half of it shown while the other was hidden behind the closet panel. It was like Hannah Montana's secret closet, except way bigger and _better_. With some fresher colors and some sprucing up, the turret would be home.

Oh, and WiFi.

"This bedroom was _made_ for me," said Massie gleefully, spinning in a slow circle, head-tilted-up-arms-out style.

"Then it's yours, sold to the pretty girl with the funky little pug!" said William jokingly.

"Daaad," moaned Massie, but she was walking on sunshine too bright for even William's terrible humor to ruin it.

_I'm walking on sunshine, whooooa!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whooooa!_

_And don't it feel good!_


	2. Westchester

The days after Massie's departure to London flew by in MM's (not the candies, MM stood for Massie Memories) and the mournful recollection of the fateful New Year's Yves when Massie decided to open up new beginnings for herself and meet James, the hawt English boy she was fated to meet, as predicted by Hermia, the fortune teller at Merri-Lee's New Year's Yves party. Not to mention the tearful, departure at JFK, when Massie swept away, leaving nothing but her empty, hollowed-out house behind.

Alicia's heart went out to her former alpha-starting anew in a completely different country had to be tough. But Massie had James, and she had her alpha-tude. Alicia may have tried to take over the Pretty Committee once or twice, but just when Alicia was settling down as a beta, Massie had to take off to London, leaving Alicia crush-less and alpha-less.

Sadly, Kristen was so busy with her Soccer Sisters that the PC hardly ever saw her, and ditto with Dylan, although maybe not so much. With the PC in shambles, no way Alicia would be able to take over. What would there be left to take over, even if Alicia did work up the gut?

Still, she tried her best to hold the PC together. Even if Claire was not within such easy access anymore, Dylan was busy with her reality TV show, and Kristen was dedicated to Soccer Sisters, Alicia managed to keep everybody informed, important, and connected. Alicia planned weekly video calls, if not every three days or so, to keep the PC together. But it was falling apart, and even Alicia couldn't deny it.

It struck her hard in the chest one day when she found out that Kristen hadn't had to bail out on a weekly PC sleepover at her place (Claire only took the reins semi-monthly) at all, because practice had been canceled in favor of a celebratory party, and Kristen had chosen the Soccer Sisters over the PC. And again when she found out Dylan was looking for some new friends, not to replace the PC, but to "expand her horizons", and had managed to convince herself she could transform a gaggle of LBRs into PC material.

**Hey guys, here's where I hit the fast-forward button. Claire tells the remains of the PC (Kristen's with the Soccer Sisters) that a new family has moved into Massie's old estate, and that Sam Hamer, one of the new inhabitants, is a complete hottie. Of course, Claire isn't interested because she's with Cam, and Alicia doesn't think she is because she's with Brandon, one of Massie's ex Landon Crane's friends, so naturally Dylan, who originally decided on PC before boys, is going to crush on Sam, because of the PC falling apart and all.**

**So since Claire has a date with Cam, Alicia helps Dylan stage a "bump-in", of sorts, with Sam Hamer, and it appears to succeed, as Sam wants to "see" Dylan "around". Alicia then meets up with Brandon again, and she recounts everything with Dylan and Sam to him, which Brandon seems to think is really good, but Alicia feels that he's being very distant, and lets him leave earlier than she originally wished.**

**The next morning, however, Claire texts her and tells her she saw Brandon with one of Dylan's new LBR friends on a date, a girl named Katie Mure. Alicia is furious, and wants Dylan to dump Katie as a friend, but Dylan refuses, as Katie helped her gain more confidence and secure a date from Sam in a couple of days. Alicia gets really pissed at Dylan and threatens to kick her out of the Pretty Committee, to which Dylan responds to: "What Pretty Committee?"**

**Alicia then goes home and begins to angrily text Claire about the whole thing with Dylan, but Claire is too busy kissing Cam (Alicia doesn't know that, though) to reply, and Alicia cries herself to sleep that night.**

**The next day Dylan apologizes for not listening to Alicia, and that she'll tell Katie off and replace her with someone else ASAP. Alicia, however, doesn't trust Dylan, and asks Claire to help spy on her, to which Claire happily agrees, still floating on Cloud 9 from her makeout session with Cam last night.**

**Dylan, true to her word, does replace Katie, and Alicia feels angry at herself and guilty that she would doubt her friend. She then has a long think about the PC, and thinks about how Claire is too busy with Cam, Kristen is nonexistent due to the Soccer Sisters, and one of Dylan's kinda-sorta friends was the girl Brandon cheat on Alicia with. Alicia then becomes very depressed, and cancels the weeky slumber party, saying that "nobody would have come anyway".**

**Dylan, hurt by this statement, goes to Alicia's house to talk to Alicia, when she stops replying to Dylan's texts. She ends up bumping into Sam along the way and never makes it to Alicia's house.**

**Alicia, meanwhile, video calls Massie, who gives her some uplifting encouragement after Alicia pours everything out to her, and Alicia feels a little better until Massie says "say hi to Kristen for me" and is reminded that the PC is falling apart all over again.**

**Meanwhile, in London, Massie attends KISS and further develops her relationship with James, and meets Veronica Drew, who also has a crush on James, and attempts to humiliate Massie publicly. With the help of her new friends Anna Brogmeier, Jenna Palmerson, and Calla Jelm, Massie finds out about Veronica's plan just in time and manages to humiliate Veronica instead.**

**Meanwhile, Dylan soon falls head-over-stilettos for Sam, while Alicia sinks into the deepest depths of despair. Concerned with her friend's health, Dylan gets Claire and even Kristen and brings everybody to Alicia's house to cheer Alicia up, and Sam tags along for the ride. He recognizes Alicia as "the girl who helped me meet Dylan" and Dylan convinces him to talk to Alicia about Brandon, who is also Sam's friend because Sam befriended Landon Crane.**

**Alicia then learns that Claire was mistaken, because Katie was honestly just helping Brandon with something for school. All is forgiven and Dylan is able to make amends with Katie, who encourages Brancia and helps Dylan snag Sam.**

**Sam, however, is enchanted with Alicia, tending to find Dylan's burping, boyish habits and size six clothes unattractive. Dylan notices his sudden distance and asks what's wrong, and Sam lies and says Brandon likes Dylan.**

**Dylan tells Alicia, who in turn confronts Brandon, who tells Alicia Sam's secret. Stunned, at first she tries to make a list of 10 reasons why she shouldn't be with Sam (Dylan topping the list), then begins writing down reasons why she **_**should**_ **be with Sam unconsciously, and suddenly finds that she likes Sam, too, even though she barely knows anything about him.**

**So she texts Sam, and tells her that she knows. Sam is at first embarrassed that Brandon told her, then realizes Alicia likes him back. The two video chat and talk all night before Alicia remembers Dylan.**

**Not wanting to lose the only friend she has left, she hurriedly tells Sam that he should stick to Dylan and hangs up, severely hurting his feelings and making him decide he shouldn't trust Alicia.**

**The next day, he takes Dylan out for ice cream, saying that he "doesn't care about your size, it's the heart that matters", upsetting Alicia, but knowing she has to do it.**

**Dylan notices Alicia's misery and asks her why she's so unhappy, but of course Alicia doesn't tell her why. Dylan then asks about Brandon, and why Alicia isn't seen with him anymore. Alicia replies that she's "in love with a complete stranger", confusing Dylan. Sam overhears the conversation and realizes why Alicia hung up on the video call.**

**He texts her, asking her why she was so afraid of Dylan finding out, and Alicia scolds him for being so clueless, because Dylan was obviously completely sold with him. Sam says he knew Dylan liked him but thought it wasn't anything serious. Alicia then makes a split-second decision to tell Dylan, and texts her about it.**

**SPOILERS: IF YOU WANT TO CREATE YOUR OWN ENDING, DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT. WARNING, I AM CREATING AN ENDING YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE.**

**Dylan surprises Alicia by confessing that she only pretended to like Sam because she really liked Brandon, and thought Alicia was still with Brandon. She says she's really very happy for Alicia and Sam and asks for Alicia to help her with Brandon. Alicia and Sam then find out that Brandon actually likes Kristen, who hasn't noticed him yet. Swearing off boys forever, Dylan helps Kriston along, but Alicia finds Dylan texting the son of one of the editors of her family's reality TV show, **_**The Marvilous Marvils**_**, and is happy that Dylan got her own happily-ever-after, as well.**

**And as for Massie? I'll leave that up to you guys ;)**


End file.
